Car c'est cela, le One Piece
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Le One Piece, il existe. Le roi des pirates, c'est moi. Et c'est cela, le One Piece légué par Roger. C'est à la tout et peu de choses.


_Yo !_

_Ok alors c'est juste une petite idée qui m'est venue vraiment d'un coup et que je m'entonne d'avoir écrit en peu de temps. C'est juste l'une de mes hypothèse sur ce qu'est ce le One Piece, la plus grande question de tout le manga, quand même._

_Alors voilà c'est simple, y'a pas de couple (non, j'ai pas mis de Lusopp, oui je vais très bien je suis pas malade) j'espère que c'est pas trop plat._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Le One Piece, il existe, je l'ai vus, je l'ai trouvé, le roi des pirates, ce sera moi, c'est moi.<p>

Le chemin était périlleux, dangereux, mais nous y somme tous arrivés, en un seul morceau, c'est un miracle pour nous tous. Rough Tell n'est pas une île immense, nous en avions vus des bien plus imposante, c'est les environs qui ont faillit avoir raison de nous. Les monstres, marin ou pas, sortaient tout droit de l'enfer, les quelque bestioles que les parents inventes pour effrayer les enfants et ceux des mythes font pâle figure face à ceux là.Ils défendaient le trésor, comme des barricades, des gardiens, des murs infranchissables.

Mais aucun mur n'est infranchissable avec de la volonté

Mais nous l'avions tous fait, poser les pieds sur cette petite île, en y réfléchissant bien je me demande si nous avions déjà vus une île aussi petite que celle-ci. Il était facile de la traverser en quinze minutes de marche. C'était facile de trouver le trésor, un gros coffre simple mais imposant, en bois, sa taille laissait penser que s'il était remplis d'or, il devais y avoir une sacré fortune à l'intérieur. Mais il semblait être si petit pour contenir « tout ce que le monde à a offrir ».

Mais ça avait suffit à Nami, de toute façon tant qu'il y a de l'or...  
>Il y avait cependant un problème, d'après Usopp, tout l'or contenus de correspondait pas avec la taille du coffre. Mais c'est un détail non ? Enfin ça aurais pus être un détail. Le coffre, il avait un double font, et c'est là que je l'ai découvert, le vrai One Piece. Il y avait des cahiers, tout plein de cahier, des centaines au moins, tout écrit de la main de Roger. Je les aie tous lut, pendant une semaine mon équipage à dut se battra pour que je vienne au moins manger et que je dorme un peu. Il parlait des différentes îles qu'il avait visité et qu'il était sûr d'être passé à côté de certaines autres, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tout vus. Il parlait souvent de son équipage, des batailles qui étaient arrivées et des disputes quotidiennes. Il racontait comment Shanks et Baggy passaient leur temps à se crier dessus pour des broutilles, un peu come Zoro et Sanji en fait.<p>

Pendant cette semaine j'ai passé mon temps à lire, et lire, plus que je ne l'ai jamais fit dans ma vie. Et j'ai lut tout les ouvrage du roi des pirates que je garde maintenant en lieu sûr, précieusement. Le dernier m'a profondément marqué, plus que le livre en lui-même, c'est la lettre qui allait avec, son ultime trace, qui m'a le plus touché.

« Si tu lis ces phrases, alors tu es fort, très fort.

Dommage que ne soit plus de ce monde, j'aurais aimé connaitre mon successeur, tu dois être un brave type.

Mais sache que ce coffre n'est qu'une petite partie du OnePiece.

Mais tu dois te demander ce qu'il en est du reste, n'est-ce pas ? Ton visage doit afficher une moue de réflexion non ? Pourtant l'autre partie du One Piece, tu la détiens déjà. Enfin je l'espère pour toi, sinon ce voyage n'auras servit à rien.

Tu as peur non ? Peur d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Peur d'avoir subit tout ces périples pour rien ? Ou alors tu te fiche pas mal de ce qui te manque et tu te dis que l'aventure fallait quand même la peine d'être vécue

C'est la seconde attitude qu'il faut adopter, et si c'est ton cas, alors tu à trouvé le reste du One Piece.

Je suppose que tu a des compagnons avec qui tu à fait la route, des amis avec qui tu t'es lié d'amitié au cours de ton voyage mais que tu a dut laisser derrière toi. Tu as dut tisser des liens quasi indestructible avec tes compagnons de route, vous êtes tous unis et ne formaient qu'un ensemble ? Du moins je l'espère, car ceci est ton One Piece.

La puissance de ce bas monde, c'est la richesse. Mais nous les pirates, nous échappons à cette règles, c'est ça être libre.

Car certes nous aimons les richesses, comme tout le monde, mais les vrais pirates ne pas régis par l'accumulation d'or. Les pirates sont unis, Nous aimons nous battre, nous aimons l'aventure et l'action, mais nous préférons amplement panser les blessures de nos ami que d'en ouvrir sur de parfait inconnus, n'ai-je pas raison ?

C'est cela le One Piece, toute les richesses de ce monde ne valent pas la vie de pirate pleinement vécue. Et j'espère que le tienne seras jouée de cette façon.

Je vais te demander une chose. Vis. Vis pour tes amis et leurs rêves, vis pour tes propre rêves, vis comme tu le souhaite, chéris tes compagnons.

Car tout l'or ne ce coffre ne fait pas le One Piece, Le One Piece, tu le vit depuis le début de ton avanture, tu le vis en rêvant, en accomplissant ce rêve jour après jours. Mais One Piece signifie aussi, porter le rêve de ses compagnons sur son dos, pousser les amis dans le besoin et les aider à accomplir ce qui leur est cher.

Car c'est cela, le One Piece

Je ne regrette pas ma vie, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai vécus, pleinement, entouré des meilleurs compagnons qu'il soit, je suis un pirate et ma vie fut une vie parfaite et satisfaisante.

Bienvenue à toi, nouveau seigneur des pirates, je prierais pour te rencontrer, le jour ou la grande faucheuse viendras poser un voile sur tes dernières heures.

Ma fin approche, mais je suis heureux. Puisse-tu rester unis avec tes compagnons.

Gold. Roger »

J'ai versé des larmes, et je ne sais même plus pourquoi. C'était idiot, mais j'avais le One Piece, sous la main depuis tellement longtemps, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Merry et Sunny. J'ai rencontré sous ce monde, tout ces amis qui attendent aux quatre coins du globe.

Le One Piece n'est pas qu'un simple trésor, c'est l'immensité du monde, c'est cette aventure qui à commencée à Fushia, les amis, la joie, les larmes, le doute et le réconfort, l'adrénaline et l'excitation face à l'inconnu, tout ceci for mon aventure avec mes Nakamas, et cette aventure, c'est le One Piece.

Alors je vais vivre, pour eux, pour mes amis, pour leurs rêves, parce que je ne veux pas les quitter, je veux rester accroché à mes compagnons, ma famille. Nous sommes plus que des Nakamas, nous sommes une famille. Et le jour ou mon heure seras venue, je rejoindrais Gold Roger, j'aurais tellement de chose à lui raconter.

Mais en attendant je vis.

Je vis pour eux, car c'es cela, le One Piece.

* * *

><p>Review ? Même toute pitipitite.<p> 


End file.
